


Perfect

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, Hoodie, Irwinie



Series: Perfect Love Story [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashton And Calum are Mention at the end., Best Friends, Blood, Freeform, Inspired By Pink's Perfect Song & Music Video, M/M, Minor Violence, Muke - Freeform, Penguin Stuff Toy, Perfect, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/pseuds/Irwinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Made a wrong turn</em><br/><em>Once or twice</em><br/><em>Dug my way out</em><br/><em>Blood and fire</em><br/><em>Bad decisions</em><br/><em>That’s alright</em><br/><em>Welcome to my silly life</em><br/><em>Mistreated, misplaced, missunderstood</em><br/><em>Miss, no way it’s all good</em><br/><em>It didn’t slow me down</em><br/><em>Mistaken</em><br/><em>Always second guessing</em><br/><em>Underestimated</em><br/><em>Look, I’m still around…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel</em><br/><em>like you’re less than, less than perfect</em><br/><em>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel</em><br/><em>like you’re nothing</em><br/><em>you are perfect to me"</em>
</p><p>Or</p><p>When Luke looked back to his past and tell's his life story and how a perfect ending was<br/>
made because of his Best Friend.</p><p>Inspired by P!nk's Music "F**king Perfect/Perfect" & Music Video</p><p>
  <strong>Hoodie, ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, & Irwinie © 2014</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Penguin Stuff Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicIsMyBoyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue to the Story.

The bed frame creaked softly as Michael rolled his hips down into me. I let out a quiet  
breathy moan trying to be quiet. I gasped as Michael hit just the right spot. Heavy breaths  
filled the air as both came closer to the edge. My hand gripped his shoulder as his eyes  
fluttered shut Michael's hand braced me up as he looked down at me. Tilting his head  
down Michael let out a quiet moan as he came feeling me cumming into his hand.  
Michael cleaned his hand quietly kissing me before laying down next to me.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_As Michael was sleeping I looked to an empty couch that had my Penguin Stuff Toy on it_  
 _and all the memories came back to me memories that tell the story of my life._


	2. The Past with a Perfect Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke looks back to his past and tell's his life story and how a perfect ending was 
> 
> made because of his Best Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Present for MusicIsMyBoyfriend! worked hard on this for you! wasn't able to finish this without help from the other authors which I will add soon ! :) 
> 
> Enjoy The Story.

I guess I just hate my life every single part of it, Luke Robert Hemmings is just a fucking joke to the world no body wants to deal with a useless piece of trash like me this blonde boy is best have me gone My family just hates me It's like I don't exist the only and I only thing that made me feel better of myself was my trusty Penguin that had been with me since like _forever_.

I always to everywhere with it I played with it when I was in still in kindergarten I didn't have many friends well no friends at all but I have my trusty _Penguin Stuff Toy_  to a friend's place he was the best thing that I ever had for now, but there is this kid that is a likes to make fun of me since the first day I started going to kindergarten I let him make fun of me but there was this one time I was playing with my Penguin Stuff Toy he suddenly grabbed it away from me and threw it away to the other side of the play ground, I was so _fucking pissed_ athim I pounce on to him laid him flat face down to the ground and stayed on his back pulling both his arms back until he cried as loud as he can.

My teacher quickly saw and got me off the boy and I grabbed my Penguin Stuff Toy and the teacher pulled me away back to the classroom for my time out as I was pull back tothe room I smirked at the boy crying saying in my head "That's what you get for messing with my only friend" I can't curse back then so that's all I thought of him and ever since that accident he didn't bother me and I continued my life with that but after the day my mom knew about that incident he took my Penguin Stuff Toy and hid it away where I can't find it.

It _sucks_ I was all alone again my only friend was taken away from me but that really bothered and destroyed me not feeling love for all this time and now taking the only think that makes you feel love that was missing all this time sucks, Now I really hate everything why are they cruel to me what did I do to deserve this treatment.

My life had gotten worst when I was seven, Jack my older brother _raped_   me for his own sexual needs and he always does it to me whenever he feels horny he just used me forsexual reasons, he used me until I was Eleven I hated myself for doing that but it was the only way for me too feel some sort of love that I have been seeking for a long time. After hewas done using me he had a girlfriend that he can fuck for himself left me completely alone didn't say anything to me, I had no one anymore just please kill me and get it over with. Yet the world made it more cruel for me and still made me alive with people that made me who I am today I just went with it soon it will be over.

I had to live past all the shit that had been with me I managed to be as good as I can be even with the people that _despise_ me, well I hate them too but they are still the reason I am alive and breathing and I thank them for that but why keep a person that is useless and had no use to the world _alive_?

In my room, I was all alone sitting on my chair writing _rebellious_ things that I will do things I will do in the future, Yet another thing went to my mind that it wasn't good enough feeling so down to myself I just angrily write whatever _negative_   thing I can think off. when I heard something going in my window, must have left it open and come in a girl that I do not know. She was commanding something which sounds like her dogs, she ordered them to stay put then she turned around looking directly at me.

Hey maybe she can _kill_  me so I wouldn't be _suffering_ like this.

"Hello there!, What are you doing? the mysterious girl said

"Uhmm, just writing some stuff." I replied to her

"Well that's one strong way to write. Feeling Angry?"

I didn't say a word just continued to write I was feeling and didn't care about this girl its my life anyway and I don't even know who the _fuck_ she is, She was looking on the other papers that I had finished writing.

"Why would you right this kinds of stuff?"

"Why do you care?, your are a stranger at my window"

"Ohh sorry how rude of me, My name is Cara by the way nice to meet you now tell me your name and what your problem is, I wanna know please."

"Whatever, the name's Luke, and my _problem_ is that my life that's it. I am a _useless_ excuse for _being alive_ , to _stay alive_ , to _be alive_ feels like the whole world just made me to just make fun of me well that's all it basically you can now kill me if you want too Cara I don't really care just do be caught."

"Okay that's a lot to take in but no I will not kill you because I don't role that way I maybe _cute_ but not that cute but anyway, Luke It's not the end you can still make it through life maybe you will meet someone that will make you feel _safe_ , _secured_ and _protected_."

"Yeah but who would want to be with a _messed_ up person like me?, tell me one person who would do that I will be their friend."

"Really?, well I know someone."

"Yeah, who? don't say it's my family they don't give a fuck about me even though I am still alive I don't exist to them so good luck finding someone."

"Okay then, the person that will like the messed up you is me cause I am also messed up you know but don't worry I will be your friend either way messed up people got to help

each other ! "

she continued

"And also we will change you overtime okay Luke? Like me you are undergoing a _process_ just as I did you will get over it soon enough and I promise you with my K9 unit on your side you have nothing to worry about I will _destroy_   anyone who will hurt you besides the important people in your life.

I didn't speak, Stayed quiet letting all what she said sink in head one things for sure is that she is the only one I can count on and make me feel that I still want to live don't get me wrong I still want it to be over but still I want to feel love so much love that I've been looking your many times in my life that I didn't get to have maybe this could be a good start.

"Okay then Cara, You and me are stuck with each other just promise me you will find a way to keep me alive and that special someone okay?"

"Sure, what are friends for and besides you got the best one right here so don't worry Luke I've got you."

"We'll see, but anyway Thank you I guess."

She smiled back at me and went towards my window.

"Well I got to go nice meeting you Luke, for the record I am glad to meet you your the only person that didn't push me away, I like you in a friendly way so yeah see you soon Luke"

She went out the window and vanished without a trace.

The next couple of days was fun hanging and sneaking out with Cara and having the time of my life to the person that I just met she made me feel of wanting to be alive and it made me a little happy know that she is spending time with a person like me, Cara was a sort of a _She Wolf_   like half girl half wolf yeah she was an _animistic_ person? and that had her trusty K9 units by here side she was a cool person that can do many impressive and _wild_ things that your can ask for.

It was all fun but I still felt _empty_ , _useless_ , _not worthy of life_ , just all the  _negative things_.

Having a fight with my mom was not helping at all, It's because I didn't want to go to school I just feel like school is boring and then it all started an argument with my mother sheused words that really cut through me like a blade slicing me in half I fell like total shit, that made me lock myself in the bathroom crying the hurt really bites me through why can't I just die? right now it will be better for me to not be alive for them to be happy going on with their lives without me, but no they will just keep torturing me which makes _perfect_ for them.

After all of the shit that happened to me I still went to school to not have anymore shit in my life tried to be something but it didn't end well but on the bright side I learned the art of cutting and burning, with that knowledge I decided to try it to see on how it would feel.

I locked myself in the bathroom looked through the medicine cabinet and found a sharp razor and a lighter this is just perfect, I started with the lighter turning it on until the metallicpart of the lighter was really hot then pressed it on my skin it hurts like hell but after the hurt comes a sensation that felt good I did it over and over again the feeling was bare ablefeeling _numb_ I dropped the lighter and grabbed the razor I was about to cut myself but thought that I wasn't able to hide all the scars so I will try another time just have to be morestronger than this.

  
When I turned thirteen, I don't know what my parents wanted but they said I should pack all my stuff which I did they dropped me off my grandparents house which I am grateful that they finally made me go I only got the most important stuff that I could grab because they made me hurry they really wanted me gone. I guess that's fine good reddens at least my grandparents sort of likes me and will love me finally some people that I can be with that thinks I exists.

 

_**───── P    E     R    F    E    C    T  ─────** _

  
Until I was eighteen I was still in my grand parent's house life was made easy for me after all was settle, My grandparents still made go to school despite all the problems which I was grateful off they went to all this trouble just to get me my education they care that much for me even let me have my lips pierced which they said it looked awesome. I just want to thank them someday for all of this.

  
Everything in my life has changed and went for the better also Cara was also going to my school so that made it more easier for me to not feel alone without my trusty Penguin far far gone I'm just glad Cara was with me she makes me feel safe and secured really is a good friend my only friend infact, Till I saw a green haired boy that caught my eye he was this punk rock which totally attractive but on the downside I don't want yet to have any feelings for anyone as a wreck as me he will just think I am a useless person so I didn't bother to even talk to him we just exchange hi's and hello's in the hallway and that was it.

School was a _bitch_ sometimes without Cara's presence I would get bullied so bad it made me feel so destroyed being a different person sucks it made me feel like a nobody againand they also called me fat so it affected me so much that I didn't eat I don't want to be a nuisances to anyone by looking at my fat body I even asked Cara one time and she said I look just fine but that didn't help me at all. Cara realized that I don't eat quite anything the past days even she knows that I was bullied hard yet she was always there to comfort me messing up my hair even more just to pet my hair she always made me eat something but I end up throwing it all up without her knowing.

"Just eat something Luke!, It's not healthy to do this please..."

"No Cara!, I will get fat if I eat anything and you will like me and leave me to be alone  
again!"

"No Luke!, that will never happen you listen to me I've always been on your side no matter what other people say to you it's not true okay? you know yourself better than that and I know your an awesome person the perfect one in fact so please Luke just finish this pop tart "

"Fine, only because you love me that much."

I ate the pop tart like Cara said and after finishing it all I Immediately ask to go through the bathroom went to the last stall and pull to fingers on my throat that made me threw upwhatever I ate crying while doing that I must be just the right size I will not get fat this way!

I did that all the time went I ate or when Cara makes me eat something I just don't want to get fat, I just drink water too keep me _alive_ and still breathing I lost pounds by doing that but many people are fucking critics and there words always gets to my head all the negative shit was again thrown at me and I had to break down right on my locker Cara wasn't there so I was all alone until a hand touched me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"It's alright Luke, It's going to be Okay they are just jerks okay? don't listen to them I Michael Clifford by the way"

I didn't say anything but I noticed his hair was now blue, the blue haired boy just comforted me until I stopped crying and calmed down.

"Thanks Michael, and I like your new hair color"

"Thank you, now let's get you something to eat okay?, My treat"

"N─No, you don't have t─"

"No I insist, now come on"

He pulled me up and I didn't fight back anymore we just went to the cafeteria for him to treat me to some food. That moment made me happy for once, He got me pizza and Iced Tea.

"Now, eat up I'm not leaving until you finish it all okay?"

"Okay, fine I will your just lucky your cute."

"Thanks Luke, I get that alot now eat up"

"Whatever"

I did my best to eat the pizza slice and drank the Iced Tea.

"There, but now can I got to the restroom?"

"Okay, I will just wait for you out here"

"Thanks"

It was the biggest mistake of my life I was about to get rid of the food I just ate when something suddenly pull me away from the toilet.

"LUKE, WHAT THE HELL!"

"M─Mikey... I was just... I ..."

"Don't Lukey, It's not good of a habit to do this okay? your not fat your perfect listen to me now not those stupid people that didn't do anything but try to put you down, you are an awesome person don't ever do this again please."

"I─I... just want to fit in and just be liked..."

"I already like you Luke ever since we saw each other on the hallway."

"I─I'm sorry Michael, I can't do this"

  
I broke away from him "LUKE!" was the last thing I heard.

 

I quickly grabbed my things and went home immediately not caring at all on what they are saying to me It just made me worst now this is the time I will cut myself and no one is going to fucking stop me.

I went home to see that the house was empty it was perfect my grandparents must have ran off to somewhere, I locked my room took every piece of clothing and turned on myphone plugged it in the speakers press shuffle didn't care what song played just wanted to end it all right here right now.

 _Pink's Perfect_ was playing on the speakers right now and I thought that was the the word I want to engrave on my skin, as the song plays I went to my bathroom grabbed a new razor from my medicine cabinet and I turn on the water on the bathtub and went in laid there and for a while and as the water flows filling the tub slowly I slowly pointed the sharp razor on my left arm and _slashed_   my skin _blood_ started to come out I continued to slash myself until my _blood_   _and water_   was mixed together, while hearing the rap part of the song.

 

_"The whole world stares while i swallow the fear_   
_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer_   
_So cool in lying and we tried tried tried_   
_But we try too hard, it’s a waste of my time_   
_Done looking for the critics, cuz they’re everywhere_   
_They don’t like my genes, they don’t get my hair_   
_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time..."_

I successfully Engraved the word:

 

_**P** _   
  
_**E** _

_**R** _

_**F** _

_**E** _

_**C** _

_**T** _

 

On my arm I just layed there to die loosing a lot of blood the drips out on me my right hand was hanging outside the tub I feel so numb, slowly losing my life, finally I get to die, No onewill suffer anymore, they can have better lives without me, This is just PERFECT, It will all be over soon.

I dropped the sharp bloody razor on the floor.

 

_"Why do we do that?_   
_Why do I do that?_   
_Why do I do that?"_

 

As I heard those lyrics I looked on my right there was a small wooden holder near the door and I saw something very familiar, the one thing that never let me down, gave me hope, my long lost friend it's my Penguin Stuff Toy that I've been looking for all my life my lost best friend I've finally found you as I look at the Penguin Stuff Toy I was too good to be true and I heard the chorus one last time as I got up and fix myself.

 

_"Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_   
_Pretty pretty please don’t you ever ever feel_   
_Like you’re less than_   
_less than perfect_   
_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_   
_Like you’re nothing_   
_you are perfect to me_   
_You’re perfect_   
_You’re perfect to me_   
_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_   
_like you’re less than, less than perfect..."_

 

With that Penguin I was able too not want to die it was the only thing that prevented me from dying, looking at myself on the mirror I looked completely awful I fixed my hair mad into a perfect quiff and clean the wounds and covered it all up looked again at the mirror and I looked better a new person I will start fresh again moving on from all what happened to me and be the best person I can be.

 

_"Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel_   
_like you’re nothing_   
_you are perfect to me..."_

 

The song finally ended I cleaned everything, got to some clothes, went to bed with a smile on my face and got ready to start all over again.I continued on with my life finished everything that I left and made it through many more things that came into my life I was feeling happy again and not wanting to feeling alone again as long as I have Cara and my Long Best Friend I am complete...

_**Until...** _

_**A Year pasted** _

 

I was with Cara she made me go to McDonalds because she was hungery and craved Ice cream and had no choice but to get her what she wants she just went through a break up, I went inside and lined up to the counter and just patiencely waited till it's my turn suddenly a body collided with me and I saw that It was Michael Clifford, he now has Red Hair thatlooked awesome and still have the rockstar personality with him.

"Hey Luke!, long time no see how are yeah?"

"I'm fine Mikey, Nice to see you again I like your new hair color"

"Thanks, So whatcha up to?"

"Ordering for my friend, she wants Ice Cream and wants Mc Donald's Brand"

"That's cool, I am with my friends Ashton and Calum going to a party later I am sure you got  
invited?"

"Yeah, It's Cara's party later so I will be there for you and by the way Clifford you look  
awesome what happened"

"Well I just feel more happier I guess"

Little did we know it was my turn.

"Welcome to Mc Donalds Sir!, how may I help you"

"2 Chocolate Sundaes please"

"Right away sir"

I gave the money and he gave me the sundaes.

"Well I will see you later Michael, Looking forward on meeting your friends. Bye!"

"Yeah Later, Bye Luke"

I went out of Mc Donald's and to Cara saying that I was a life saver and he wants me to meet the perfect guy that was for me and also we needed to get ready for the party, and we did that.

I was at Cara's Party and met Michael again now with his friend Ashton and Calum.

"Hey Luke!, Nice to finally meet you! this is my boyfriend Ashton Irwin. Calum Hood by the  
way!" He said as he smiled and shooked my hand

"Nice to Finally meet you Michael has told us a lot about you, So glad to finally meet you  
as my boyfriend said Ashton Irwin here" He smiled and gave me a wink.

"Pleasure to meet you both" I replied and smiled back at them

"We are just going to get more drinks be right back"

"So Luke, Hello Michael Clifford here pleasure to finally meet you Luke Hemmings" he  
smiled and locked his green eyes on me.

"Yes It's my pleasure to finally meet the great Michael Clifford" smiled back at him still  
exchanging glances, then Cara came to us.

"So you finally meet Michael Lukey, Well he is the one I've been talking about the Perfect  
guy for you! Well got to my girlfriends later Luke!"she got mixed with the crowd of people in  
her house and vanished.

"You wanna go somewhere?, getting a little crampy in here."

"Sure, where'd you wanna go?"

"My Place?"

"Okay then lead the way Mr. Hemmings"

"Ohh please, follow me my loyal subject"

We went out the party and walk to my house luckily my new house was near Cara's house I was able to move out of my grandparent's house A year ago and had this house all to myself, We went in my house I close the door and Michael suddenly hugged me.

"I Missed you so much Luke, I glad that your still alive after what happened a year ago." Michael said to me

"Yeah well you know got my senses back, and I am sorry for not facing my problems Michael It was a moment of weakness"

"It's alright as long as your still alive and breathing and on my arms makes everything in

He kissed me before I could even reply.

"I love you too Michael Gordon Clifford, Forever."

"Forever Luke I promise you."

And we kissed again this truely and finally accepted Michael into my life as my boyfriend is the perfect ending.

Soon after that we were officially we all have the strongest bond Me, Cara, Michael, Calum, Ashton. Well had great times and little did they know that I was so lucky to have

 

_**───── P    E     R    F    E    C    T  ─────** _

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**Back to the Present Night with Michael:**

  
The bed frame creaked softly as Michael rolled his hips down into me. I let out a quiet breathy moan trying to be quiet. I gasped as Michael hit just the right spot. Heavy breaths filled the air as both came closer to the edge. My hand gripped his shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut Michael's hand braced me up as he looked down at me. Tilting his head down Michael let out a quiet moan as he came feeling me cumming into his hand.

  
Michael cleaned his hand quietly kissing me before laying down next to me.

As Michael was sleeping I looked to an empty couch that had my Penguin Stuff Toy on it and all the memories came back to me memories that tell the story of my life

  
_I am just happy that I was able to be a better person because  well I have the most amazing people:  Michael, Cara, Calum, Ashton and my Penguin Best friend._

_Looking back at my life it wasn't easy but I'm still_

  
_around and all because of that Penguin It made me better brought me courage, I will keep, love it and cherish it forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the hard worked payed off Thanks for reading this story!
> 
> To My Friend MusicIsMyBoyFriend,
> 
> Whatcha think? :) Please Comment all your thoughts !


End file.
